TUFF Cooper, Agentes del Robo
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: Reescrito y traducido de "TUFF Cooper, Things of Thieves and Agents". Sly Cooper, Kitty Katswell y sus amigos han sido culpados por un crimen que no cometieron, ahora se ven forzados a trabajar unidos, pero desgraciadamente Sly y Kitty no se agradan, así que las chispas volarán por seguro. Un poquitín AU y OOC, partes de Kittly pero principalmente Carmly y Kudley.


Capítulo 1.- De Agentes a Ladrones.

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en la ciudad de Petrópolis, una ciudad que se caracteriza por ser un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia. Afortunadamente para sus habitantes, los delincuentes no eran tan peligrosos.

Por ahora nuestro enfoque principal es un cierto ladrón que estaba haciendo una misión con su esposa. Ambos pensaron que sería una misión fácil, pero no podían estar más equivocados.

Sly Cooper estaba haciendo un trabajo encubierto con su compañera y esposa, Carmelita Montoya Fox-Cooper. Ambos estaban tratando de atrapar a su viejo enemigo Muggshot, cuando éste iba a reunirse con un delincuente local llamado "El Camaleón" en una cafetería de la ciudad.

Ambos estaban disfazados como una pareja que estaba celebrando su aniversario, mientras esperaban a Muggshot y al tal Camaleón.

- ¿Dónde diablos está Muggshot? Debería haber estado aquí desde hace una hora. - Se quejó Sly.

- Él vendrá, cálmate, cola anillada, alguien podría descubrirnos. - Dijo Carmelita mientras bebía un sorbo de su café.

Justo en ese momento, antes de que Sly pudiera responder, un lagarto que vestía un traje electrónico de color negro con verde, un abrigo largo y un sombrero, entró a la cafetería donde estaban Sly y Carmelita.

- Parece que tenemos suerte, que debe ser el Camaleon o Camaleón, o como quiera que se diga. - Dijo Sly.

- Parece que no está solo, tiene compañía. - Añadió Carmelita mientras señalaba a un perro y una gata entrando justo después del Camaleón.

- No creo que estén con él, no siento ningún tipo de disturbio en la Fuerza a su alrededor, pero esa lagartija, él es a quien estamos buscando.

- Ok, cállate y trata de ocultar tu rostro, Muggshot viene entrando.

Y nuestra zorra antropomórfica favorita tenía razón, Muggshot acababa de entrar en la cafetería. Llevaba un abrigo largo, lo cual era extraño debido a sus enormes brazos. Sly y Carmelita pensaron que era gracioso que Muggshot llevaba casi el mismo atuendo que el Camaleón.

Mientras tanto, Dudley Puppy y su compañera Kitty Katswell habían tomado asiento para vigilar al Camaleón y un villano desconocido para ellos, un perro grande, musculoso y de pelaje morado llamado Muggshot.

- Kitty, tengo la extraña sensación de que estamos siendo observados. - Dijo Dudley a su compañera en voz baja.

- Bueno, esta vez tienes razón, parece que ese mapache y esa zorra han estado mirándonos y hablando sobre nosotros. - Respondió Kitty mientras miraba a la zorra. - Aún así, tenemos que concentrarnos en esta misión, nunca hemos visto ni sabemos lo que este tipo Muggshot puede hacer.

- No te preocupes, Kitty, estoy seguro de que lo puedo manejar yo solito. - Dijo Dudley con confianza.

- Dudley, Muggshot parece que es casi tres veces tu peso, fuerza y altura.

- Oh, entonces te lo dejo.

- Nos encargaremos tanto del Camaleón como de Muggshot, juntos, no te preocupes por eso.

- Estoy más preocupado por el cola anillada y la zorra de allá.

- También hay que mantener un ojo en ellos, no sé por qué, pero creo que he visto al mapache en alguna parte.

- Yo pienso lo mismo, no estoy seguro.

Dudley y Kitty siguieron hablando acerca de porqué creían que habían visto al mapache por un par de minutos más, mientras que Sly y Carmelita estaban hablando de cómo iban a capturar al nuevo criminal y a Muggshot.

De repente, Muggshot se puso de pie y golpeó con fuerza la mesa en la que estaba, rompiéndola de inmediato, mientras gritaba "¡No voy a seguir órdenes nunca más!".

- Supongo que es hora del show, Carm/Kitty. - Dijeron Sly y Dudley mientras se ponían de pie para enfrentar a Muggshot y al Camaleón.

Dudley y Sly caminaron en silencio hacia donde estaban los delincuentes, hasta que el Camaleón reconoció a ambos.

- ¡ES LA LEY! - Gritó el Camaleón.

"Oh, maldición." Pensaron Dudley y Sly.

Muggshot sonrió maliciosamente y sacó sus enormes metralletas, entonces él las apuntó hacia Sly y Dudley.

- ¡Di adiós, Cooper! - Gritó Muggshot.

Mientras la gente en la caftería corría por sus vidas, Sly vio el peligro inminente y tacleó al perro blanco a su derecha al suelo, evadiendo los primeros disparos de Muggshot. Sin embargo, el ex mafioso apuntó sus armas a los dos hombres y se preparó para disparar de nuevo, pero Sly había sacado un objeto extraño de su bolsa de pierna, el cual creó un escudo redondo, que desvió las balas de Muggshot. Cuando la munición de las metralletas se acabó, el escudo titiló y desapareció. Entonces, mientras Muggshot estaba distraído recargando sus armas, Dudley y Sly cargaron contra él y lo golpearon en el mentón al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Kitty había saltado de su silla y se abalanzó sobre el Camaleón con una patada voladora. El Camaleón sacó un arma mientras Kitty estaba poniéndose de pie de nuevo y disparó contra al agente gato, pero el malvado lagarto fue aturdido por Carmelita. La gata se quedó mirando a la zorra, entonces ella pronunció un "Gracias" y se abalanzó sobre el Camaleón de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Muggshot había caído al suelo, pero cuando Dudley y Sly trataron de atacarlo de nuevo, los detuvo y los agarró por los tobillos.

- ¡No más "Don Buen Perro" pa' tí, Cooper! - Dijo Muggshot.

- Oh, ¿estabas siendo amable? - Sly dijo sarcásticamente. - Ni cuenta me di.

Muggshot rugió, pero cuando trató de lanzar a ambos hombres contra una pared, Sly le dio una patada en la cara, la cual liberó al mapache del agarre del ex mafioso. Dudley aprovechó la oportunidad y sacó su arma, luego le disparó a Muggshot en el pecho, quien soltó la pierna del agente.

Tanto el perro como el mapache se miraron, entonces Sly dio un pulgar hacia arriba a Dudley y sacó su bastón familiar. Entonces, sólo para asegurarse que Muggshot estaría noqueado por un tiempo, Sly golpeó a Muggshot en la cabeza con su bastón.

En ese momento, Kitty había esposado al Camaleón, y cuando vio el bastón, sus ojos se abrieron y se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¡TÚ! - Gritó Kitty mientras señalaba con un dedo amenazador a Sly.

Todos se volvieron para ver a la enojada agente, que tenía su arma apuntada hacia el mapache ladrón, que también había vuelto la cabeza para ver quién había gritado. Cuando vio que los furiosos ojos verdes de la gata estaban fijos en él, él también se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Kitty? - Preguntó Sly.

- ¡Traicionero, bueno para nada, pésimo, estúpido, mapache ladrón! - Gritó Kitty al ladrón.

- ¡Por lo menos no soy una agente felina, solterona, idiota e ingenua! - Gritó Sly a la agente.

- ¿Lo/la conoces? - Preguntaron Dudley y Carmelita.

Mientras ambas parejas estaban distraídas, el Camaleón se zafó las esposas y se convirtió en una especie de arma, después disparó dos discos redondos y brillantes a Sly y Carmelita en el pecho. Ellos trataron de esquivar, pero fue en vano, los discos se incrustaron en el pecho de ambos agentes de la Interpol, haciéndolos quejarse de dolor.

Dudley y Kitty vieron esto, por lo que trataron de atrapar al Camaleón, sólo para ser golpeados duramente en el pecho por Muggshot, quien había recobrado la consciencia. Entonces, los agentes de la Interpol y de TUFF fueron lanzados contra una pared con dureza, haciéndolos perder la consciencia. Después Muggshot tomó a Sly por su camisa, lo puso delante de su cara y dijo:

- ¿De verda' pensastes que ese palito tuyo iba a hacerme daño, Cooper? - Le dijo Muggshot a Sly.

- No, pero realmente necesitas llevar algunas mentitas contigo, tu aliento es horrible. - Sly respondió.

- Oh, no sabes lo mucho que vo' a disfrutar matarte con mis propias manos, Cooper.

- Muggshot tenemos que irnos de aquí, los demás están esperándonos en la guarida. - Dijo el Camaleón mientras tiraba del abrigo de Muggshot.

Muggshot gruñó y volvió su atención hacia Sly.

- 'Tas seguro por 'hora, pero recuerda que te vo' a hacer pedazos. - Dijo Muggshot a Sly.

Muggshot gruñó y lanzó a Sly contra una pared. Sly se estrelló contra la pared y ésta se vino abajo, haciendo que Sly cayera inconsciente un segundo después.

Varios minutos después, Sly fue recuperando la consciencia, cuando oyó que alguien lo estaba llamando.

- Sly... ¿Sly? ¿Estás vivo? ¡Por favor, cola anillada! ¡Responde! - Dijo la voz.

- Vamos, cola anillada, despierta. - Dijo una voz de hombre.

Sly abrió los ojos y vio un perro blanco delante de él, Sly se alarmó y trató de darle un puñetazo en la cara a dicho perro.

- ¡Whoa! ¡Cálmate! - Pidió el perro.

Sly derribó al perro y lo esposó con gran habilidad. Después Carmelita lo agarró por los hombros y lo obligó a encararla.

- ¡Detente, cola anillada! ¡Él no es uno de los malos!

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando ahora, Carm?

- Él es el quien me ayudó a sacarte de los escombros.

Sly miró al perro dubitativamente.

- Hola, soy Dudley Puppy. - Dijo el perro antes de morderse el trasero.

La acción de Dudley sólo sirvió para que Sly arqueara una ceja y dijera:

- ¿Hablas en serio? Parece que es aún más estúpido que Naruto.

- Y tú también, Cooper. - Dijo una gata detrás de Carmelita.

- Kitty Katswell, debería haber sabido que estarías aquí. - Dijo Sly con burla. - Después de todo, cada vez que vengo a Petrópolis te metes en en mis asuntos.

- Eso es porque eres un criminal y yo soy una agente secreta, mi trabajo es detenerte.

- ¿Entiendes algo de lo que están hablando? - Dudley le preguntó a Carmelita.

- Créeme, yo no estaría tan confundida como tú si lo supiera. - Carmelita respondió.

- ¡Deberías estar en la cárcel! - Gritó Kitty.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡No lo estoy! - Dijo Sly con alevosía y ventaja.

- ¿Alguien puede explicar qué demonios estás hablando? - Preguntó Carmelita.

Sly y Kitty suspiró y miró a sus respectivas parejas.

- Verás. - Comenzó Sly. - Hace muchos años, antes de ir en mi cruzada para recuperar el Thievius Raccoonus, algunos criminales de cuarta me atraparon y me robaron mi bastón.

- Pero antes de eso, este sucio criminal robó un valioso cuadro del Museo de Petrópolis. - Añadió Kitty.

- Yo no soy un "sucio criminal", soy un ladrón maestro. - Dijo Sly. - De todos modos, cuando lo recuperé, esta gatita y su compañero idiota y petulante trataron de atraparme; y sólo para que conste, me robé la pintura DESPUÉS de recuperar mi bastón.

- Lo que sea, Cooper. - Dijo Kitty. - Jack y yo tratamos de él y su pandilla captura, pero de alguna manera no pudimos, los ladrones se escaparon.

- Fue porque tú y tu antiguo compañero fueron demasiado estúpidos para bajar la guardia cuando me habían atrapado.

- ¡No me llames estúpida!

- ¡Yo te llamo como se me da la gana!

- ¿Alguien puede quitarme las esposas? - Preguntó Dudley.

Mientras que Sly y Kitty se gruñían el uno al otro, Carmelita fue con Dudley y le quitó las esposas.

- Cola anillada, no tenemos tiempo para pelear con los agentes de TUFF, debemos ir tras Muggshot. - Dijo Carmelita.

- No, porque él está arrestado por robar el museo y por interferir en una misión de la Turbo Unidad de Fuerza y Furor. - Dijo Kitty mientras tomaba sus esposas.

- No lo creo, si no me pudiste atrapar en el pasado, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes hacerlo ahora? - Preguntó Sly con una sonrisa.

- Porque ya he dominado todas las formas de artes marciales, y mis garras están registradas como armas letales.

- (Bostezo) ¿Y? También sé algo de artes marciales y mi bastón es la tercer arma más mortífera de la galaxia.

- ¡Detective Fox! ¡Agente Cooper! - Gritó un tejón con un cigarro en la boca al entrar en los restos la cafetería.

- ¡Agentes Puppy y Katswell! - Gritó una pulga en un monitor mientras imitaba al tejón.

Los ojos de Dudley, Sly, Carmelita y Kitty se abrieron de par en par de nuevo y de inmediato saludaron como sus jefes mientras éstos entraban en los restos de la cafetería.

- Espera un minuto, ¿Barton? - Dijo la pulga.

- ¿Herbert, eres tú? - Dijo el tejón al unísono.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?

- Sí, ¿qué has hecho en todos estos años?

- Uh, ¿puede alguien decirme qué está pasando aquí? - Preguntó Dudley en voz baja a Carmelita.

- Creo que tu jefe conoce al mío. - Respondió Carmelita.

- Bueno, eso es correcto, Detective Fox. - Dijo el tejón.

- Soy la esposa de Sly, ¿recuerda, Jefe?

- Aún así, Detective Fox suena mejor, de todos modos, quiero que usted y su esposo conozcan a mi viejo compañero de la universidad, Herbert Dumbrowski.

- Agentes, quiero que conozcan a mi antiguo compañero, Barton Barkley. - Dijo Herbert.

- Todavía no lo entiendo, ¿cómo es que ustedes dos eran compañeros? - Preguntó Dudley.

- Verán... - Intentó decir Barton antes de que seis agentes irrumpieran en los restos de la cafetería.

- ¡Alto! ¡Todos ustedes están bajo arresto por entrar en una base militar de los Estados Unidos de América y por el robo de un arma secreta! - Dijo el jefe de los agentes.

- ¿Son-son realmente... humanos? - Preguntaron los agentes de TUFF al unísono.

- Lo siento, deben estar confundiéndonos con otras personas. - Dijo Sly como si nada.

- No, no es así, ustedes son los agentes de TUFF Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell y Herbert Dumbrowski; y los oficiales de la Interpol Carmelita Montoya Fox, Barton Barkley y Sly Cooper. - Dijo el agente otra vez.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que decir esto... Yo no voy a la cárcel, al menos no por un crimen que no cometí. - Dijo Sly con el ceño fruncido.

Sly miró a Carmelita y ésta asintió con la cabeza en entendimiento.

- Carmelita, ¡AHORA! - Gritó Sly mientras él lanzaba dos bombas de humo al piso.

Carmelita y Sly aturdieron a los seis agentes con sus pistolas de choque, y cuando el humo se había disipado, los miembros de TUFF y el Jefe Barkley pudieron verlo.

Luego Sly y Carmelita corrieron hacia ellos y tomaron a Dudley y Kitty por las muñecas, confundiéndolos un poco.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! - Preguntó Kitty muy sorprendida.

- ¡Jefe! ¡Usted y su amigo tienen que venir con nosotros! - Gritó Carmelita mientras ella y su esposo ignoraron la pregunta de Kitty.

Barkley vaciló un momento, pero él agarró a Dumbrowski en sus manos y corrió detrás de los ex-oficiales.

Sly y Carmelita corrieron por la puerta trasera y luego se dirigieron a su auto, pero varios agentes se lo estaban llevando.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Ahora cómo vamos a escapar de los agentes! - Maldijo Sly.

- Si me sueltas, puedo ir a buscar el TUFF Móvil. - Dijo Dudley.

Sly lo miró y luego soltó al ex agente.

Dudley corrió al TUFF Móvil, evadiendo y teniendo que atacar a tres agentes que estaban custodiándolo, encendió el motor y salió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban su compañera, su jefe y los demás.

- ¡Suban! - Gritó Dudley.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! - Gritó Sly en respuesta.

- ¡Sólo hazlo, cola anillada! - Ordenó Carmelita.

Dudley derrapó y todo el mundo saltó al TUFF Móvil. Después de que todos estaban a bordo, Dudley salió a toda velocidad otra vez, esta vez seguido por diez camionetas negras que trataban de capturarlos.

Sly y Carmelita vieron a los vehículos y mostraron los dientes, mientras trataban de pensar en una manera de pararlos. Y para colmo de males, los agentes les estaban disparando.

- Sly, ¿todavía tienes el híper-cubo? - Preguntó Carmelita.

- Sí, creo que Jack puso algunas armas en él. - Dijo Sly.

- ¡Estás trabajando con Jack! ¡Eres un traidor! - Gritó Kitty.

- ¡Yo me refería a Jack Skellington, no a tu estúpido antiguo compañero! - Gritó Sly.

- ¡Cooper, cállate y empieza a disparar ya! - Ordenó Barkley.

Sly buscó en su mochila y sacó un cubo pequeño y azulado con una abertura en la parte superior. El ex ladrón presionó un botón en un lado del mismo y dos armas fueron escupidas por el cubo. Carmelita y Sly tomaron las armas y las cambiaron a su modo de aturdimiento.

- ¡¿Están locos?! ¡Están a punto de matar a varios agentes del gobierno! - Gritó Kitty.

- No los vamos a matar, vamos a aturdirlos, ¡pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ellos! - Respondió Sly mientras él comenzaba a disparar.

Sly y Carmelita comenzaron a disparar sus rifles y los vehículos militares trataron en vano de evitar los disparos pero no pudieron. Los tiros dieron en las llantas de tres de los vehículos que venían siguiendo a los agentes, haciéndolos derrapar y dar vueltas en el pavimento.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - Preguntó Dudley.

- ¡Vamos a tener que reclutar a mi vieja banda y resolver esto! - Respondió Sly mientras recargaba su rifle.

- ¡Eso no! ¡Digo que qué hacemos ahora porque hay un bloqueo adelante! - Gritó Dudley de nuevo.

Todos miraron al frente del TUFF Móvil y descubrieron que en efecto había un bloqueo.

Sly pensó unos segundos y dijo:

- ¡Gira a la izquierda y dame un poco más de tiempo para pensar en algo!

Sly siguió disparando mientras pensaba en una manera de escapar de los agentes y se acordó de la vez que estuvo en Venecia, mientras que él estaba tratando de convencer a Murray de volver a unirse a la banda. Recordó que Murray y él escaparon de Carmelita con la ayuda de una alcantarilla.

- ¿Puede esta cosa viajar por las alcantarillas? - Preguntó Sly.

- Supongo que sí. - Respondió Kitty.

- ¡Toma mi rifle y dispara, yo tengo que hacer algo! - Dijo Sly.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, cola anillada?! - Preguntó Carmelita.

- ¡Salvar nuestros traseros!

Sly saltó al frente del TUFF Móvil y luego sacó su bastón familiar, el cuál utilizó para trepar a un edificio cercano.

- ¡¿Nos está abandonando?! - Preguntó Dudley.

- ¡No, tenemos que confiar en él! Sé que el cola anillada puede ser molesto y un ex ladrón, pero sé que él nunca permitiría que sus amigos, y mucho menos su esposa, quedaran capturados sin luchar. - Respondió Carmelita.

- Espero que tengas razón, porque si nos abandona, personalmente lo voy a cazar y utilizaré mis diez garras letales en él. - Advirtió Kitty.

- Mejor usa tu aliento, es tan malo como el de Muggshot. - Dijo Carmelita con una sonrisa.

Kitty gruñó y tomó el rifle de Sly para mantener a los agentes a raya, lo más lejos lo posible de ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, Sly estaba usando sus Botas Cohete y todas sus habilidades de ladrón para mantenerse al paso con el TUFF Móvil, mientras que él estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de conseguir de salvar a su jefe, su esposa, a Dudley y al jefe de éste último, a él realmnte no le importaba Kitty, pero él iba a salvarla de todos modos.

Sly observaba cada centímetro de la calle de abajo, tratando de encontrar una manera de perder los agentes. Después de cinco minutos Sly vieron una alcantarilla bastante grande, que era lo suficientemente grande para que el TUFF Móvil entrara sin ningún problema. Sly sonrió y tomó su comunicador.

- ¡Carm! He encontrado una alcantarilla, voy a abrirla, pero primero tienes que tirar las bombas de humo para cegar a los agentes para que no nos sigan. - Dijo Sly a través de su auricular.

- Lo tengo, tú haz eso, yo tiraré las bombas de humo una vez que hayas abierto la alcantarilla, cambio. - Respondió la voz de Carmelita.

- No tienes que decir "cambio", ¿sabes?

- ¡Sólo abre la maldita alcantarilla, Cooper!

Sly saltó y utilizó el combustible restante de sus botas cohete para tener un impulso extra, para poder llegar a la alcantarilla antes que el TUFF Móvil. Sly se las arregló para levantar la pesada tapa de la alcantarilla y utilizó su comunicador de nuevo.

- ¡Todo listo! ¡Dense prisa y lleguen hasta aquí!

- Entendido. - Dijo Carmelita.

De vuelta con nuestros amigos en el TUFF Móvil.

- ¡Dudley! ¡Sigue recto hasta que veas una alcantarilla abierta, después métete a ella! - Dijo Carmelita. - Kitty, dejar de disparar, yo me encargo de ellos ahora mismo. - Añadió mientras lanzaba un montón de bombas de humo.

Las bombas de humo explotaron y cubrieron la zona, por lo que los vehículos militares tuvieron que detenerse o arriesgarse a chocar contra algo. Carmelita sonrió y suspiró de alivio.

- ¡No puedo ver nada! - Gritó Dudley.

- ¡Déjame manejar, voy a sacarnos de esta nube de humo! - Pidió Kitty.

Dudley salió del asiento del conductor y Kitty se puso al volante.

- Realmente odio este tipo de situaciones. - Soltó Barkley.

- Ya te acostumbrarás a ellos, confía en mí, estoy hablando por experiencia. - Dijo Herbert.

Kitty condujo a través del humo y cuando estuvieron fuera de la nube, la alcantarilla estaba a pocos metros. Sly les hizo algunos gestos para decirle a Kitty y los demás que se diera prisa. Kitty aceleró y se las arregló para entrar en la alcantarilla, seguida por Sly.

Una vez que Sly había cerrado la alcantarilla, los vehículos militares regresaron y pasaron por encima de ellos sin siquiera notarlos. Todo el mundo suspiró con alivio, pero Kitty caminó hacia Sly y lo abofeteó con fuerza. Sly gruñó y fulminó a Kitty con la mirada.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios me golpeas?! - Preguntó Sly mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, Cooper! - Gritó Kitty.

- ¡No es mi maldita culpa! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué carajos está pasando aquí!

- Kitty, cálmate, estoy seguro que el cola anillada está diciendo la verdad. - Dijo Carmelita.

- ¡No me digas que hacer, pésima, policía buena para nada! - Respondió Kitty.

- ¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi esposa de nuevo o te arrepentirás! - Rugió Sly.

- ¡Agente Katswell, para esto ahora mismo! - Ordenó el Jefe.

- ¡Usted ya no es mi jefe! ¡No puede darme órdenes! - Respondió Kitty.

- ¡Todos, cállense! - Dudley gritó. - Estamos juntos en esto, se supone que debemos estar ayudándonos, ¡no tratando de no matarnos el uno al otro!

- Dudley está en lo correcto, ustedes dos deben dejar de culparse y amenazarse mutuamente. - Dijo Barkley.

- Nunca voy a trabajar con Sly Cooper. - Dijo Kitty mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Yo prefiero perder el Thievius Raccoonus antes que trabajar con Kitty. - Sly dijo mientras imitaba a Kitty.

- Ambos deberían ver en lo que se parecen, como el hecho de que ambos son muy testarudos. - Dijo Herbert.

- ¡Yo no soy como él/ella! - Gritaron Sly y Kitty.

- ¡Él no es más que un sucio y estúpido ladrón de mala vida! - Dijo Kitty.

- ¡Y ella no es más que una agente solterona! - Respondió Sly.

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, Cooper?!

- ¡Ya me oíste, Katswell!

- Esto nos va a llevar a ninguna parte. - Suspiró Dudley.

- ¡Si ustedes dos no se callan y empiezan a llevarse bien, yo personalmente les dispararé con una arma MAC! - Advirtió Carmelita.

- No me importa lo que vayas a hacer, pero yo voy a reclutar a mi banda para resolver esto y limpiar mi nombre, el nombre de mi esposa, el nombre de mi jefe y probablemente los de Dudley y Herbert también. - Soltó Sly. - ¿Quién viene conmigo?

- Yo voy. - Dijo Carmelita.

- No tengo otra opción. - Soltó Barkley. - Cuenten conmigo.

- ¡Esto puede ser divertido! ¡También voy! - Dudley dijo con emoción.

- Parece que es la única manera de poner fin a esta locura, así que también voy. - Dijo Herbert.

- ¡No pueden estar hablando en serio! ¡Él es un criminal! ¡Se supone que debemos luchar contra ellos, no aliarnos con ellos! - Espetó Kitty.

- Esta no sería la primera vez que trabajamos con villanos, tú trabajaste con Jack, y luego está la vez que Snaptrap trabajó con nosotros en TUFF. - Dijo Dudley.

- Además, ¿qué vas a hacer para limpiar tu nombre? - Preguntó Sly. - Esos tipos nos iban a matar, si no fuera por mi y tu compañero, estaríamos muertos.

- Les voy a explicar todo, nunca he hecho nada malo en toda mi vida, y no voy a arruinar mi historial al trabajar con una banda de ladrones. - Replicó Kitty.

- Únetenos o te encarcelarán, o peor, te matarán. - Dijo Sly.

- Les diré que no soy culpable.

- (Risa sarcástica) ¿De verdad crees que ellos enviarían a esos agentes especiales si no tuvieran las suficientes evidencias para meternos a todos a la cárcel?

- Además, no es como si fuéramos a robar cualquier museo, banco o cualquier cosa que se cruce en nuestro camino. - Soltó Carmelita.

- Vamos a robar lo que necesitemos y cuando lo necesitemos. - Dijo Sly.

- No lo haré. - Kitty dijo con firmeza.

- Vamos, Kitty, no es como si fuéramos a unirnos a su banda para siempre. - Dijo Dudley.

- Es tu elección, únete a nosotros y podrías obtener la oportunidad de limpiar tu historial, o hazlo por tu cuenta y arriésgate a quedar atrapada o muerta. - Dijo Sly.

- ¡Argh! ¡Bien entonces! - Soltó Kitty en derrota. - Pero no me malinterpretes, Cooper, yo estoy haciendo esto para restaurar mi nombre y el estado de TUFF como una organización de lucha contra el crimen.

- Muy bien. - Dijo Sly sonriente.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - Preguntó Barkley.

- Tenemos que ir a rescatar a Keswick, se quedó en el cuartel general. - Dijo el jefe.

- No, no podemos arriesgarnos a hacer eso, vamos a salvarlo, pero primero tenemos que reunir mis viejos amigos y al resto de mi banda, tal vez también necesitemos un poco de ayuda de los 7 Héroes. - Dijo Sly. - También necesitamos equipo, sin él no podemos hacer nada.

- Tenemos el TUFF Móvil y 6 personas aquí, no necesitamos nada más para entrar en el cuartel de TUFF. - Replicó Kitty.

- Si quieres morir, vamos. - Respondió Sly desafiantemente.

- Haz lo que quieras entonces, Cooper.

- Gracias, ahora esta cosa puede volar o algo así? - Preguntó Sly mientras señalaba al TUFF Móvil.

- Sí, puede volar. - Dijo Dudley con emoción.

- Ok, vamos a ir a Holanda, Penélope y Bentley deben estar en el antiguo castillo del Barón Negro.

La nueva e improvisada banda saltó a bordo del TUFF Móvil y Dudley salió a toda velocidad a Holanda.

"Sólo espero que ellos no hallan llegado a ellos antes que nosotros." Pensó Sly con preocupación.


End file.
